


Betelgeuse/参宿四

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 欢迎观看标准结局。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Eat Dessert First [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Betelgeuse/参宿四

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).
  * A translation of [Betelgeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552052) by Tierfal. 



> 译注：文题为参宿四，即猎户座α星  
> 译者声明：授权翻译。该是罗琳的都是罗琳的，情节是Tierfal的，我只拥有译文。

Hermione皱起眉毛，她的怒视里除了有难以置信，还有那么点别扭的好笑。

“我们的第一个儿子 ** _绝不_** ，”她宣布，“叫 _Betelgeuse_ ”

“它慢慢会在你心里生根发芽变得可爱起来，”Draco承诺道。

“ ** _肿瘤_** 才会慢慢在你身上生根发芽，”Hermione反驳。

Draco凄惨地摇摇头。“如果，”他叹气，“你现在打死都不用'Betelgeuse'，将来却发现即将来到这个 ** _精彩绝伦_** 的世界的我们美丽可人的孩子，就恰恰是为'Betelgeuse'这个名字而生的怎么办？”

Hermione双臂交叉，眉头紧锁，似乎在保护着自己的肚子。“也不是你家所有人都用星星起名啊，”她提醒着自己睁着无辜的大眼睛的丈夫，“Tonks就不是。”

Draco顿住，这种犹豫可不常见——这是战略性停顿，“Tonks是特殊情况，”他说。

“但你不是做了和Andromeda一样的事么，”Hermione反驳，“你也选择了和麻瓜出身结婚。所以我们未来的孩子不正好就是Tonks那样的非Betelgeuse情况么？”

Draco看向她的眼神里是明晃晃的不敢相信，“你真的打算让一个Black家的后代没有一个星星的名字？”他问。“你想想家族聚会，一群Leos（狮子座）、Lyras（天琴座）、Perseuses（英仙座）、Cassiopeias（仙后座）喊他，他们却要叫他 ** _John_** _？_ 你真的想让我们未来的小星星感觉自己是个 ** _怪物_** ？”

Hermione像在涂蜡、除蜡一般揉着太阳穴，“如果你坚持儿子要叫Betelgeuse，”她下定了决心、不太坚决的决心，“那如果是女儿，就要叫Perdita。”

Draco疑惑地眨眼，赫敏无奈地解释道，“ ** _冬天的故事*_** 里，Hermione的女儿叫这个。”

Draco吸吸鼻子，“但这也太直白了吧”

Hermione瞪着他，“你在想告诉我，”她拖着腔子问道，“ _Betelgeuse_ 很委婉有内涵？”

Draco的肩膀重重落下。“大不了就叫Gemini（双子座），”他伤感地喃喃，“小名就叫Gemmy。要么就Antlia（唧筒座），或者Cepheus（仙王座），或者Eridanus（波江星座）也行。”

Hermione拿起那本100001宝宝名字大全，她估计在不到九个月的时间里是读不完的。她当时被这本精装版迷得七荤八素，现在她只想拿着书给自己脑门上来上一下。

“或者Vulpecula（狐狸座），”Draco叹气，“或者Scorpius（天蝎座）……”

Hermione停住了正举起那本橘色封面上满是小天使的大砖头的手，“Scorpius？”她重复，“我……差不多能看见自己喊这个……”

Draco猛地站起，得意洋洋地把双臂举到空中。“正中把心！”他欢呼着，“得分！**”

“等等，”Hermione犹豫地打断，“如果你打算小名要叫 _Scor_ ，我觉得不——”

但Draco已经跳起了胜利者的庆功舞，他可能想飞路去他认识的所有人的家里，告诉他们他如何诱骗、哄骗、套路了赫敏用了Scorpius这个名字。

他到底还是斯莱特林毕业的呀。

Hermione长叹着气重重的坐在沙发上，那本唬人的100001宝宝名字恬不知耻地落在一旁的靠垫上，12个戴着尿布的小天使从封面橘色的云中顽皮地冲她坏笑。

“你们瞅什么呢？”她问他们。

_一个孩子要么叫Scorpius 要么叫Betelgeuse的母亲，他们好像很得意地这么回答。_

Hermione不满的哼唧着，环顾四周后，她再次忧伤地看向自己的肚子。

“求你了，”她急切地小声说，“为着这世上一切美好的事物，请你，请你，请你一定是个女孩。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> #译注  
> *Hermione这个名字源自莎翁名作冬天的故事  
> **此处原文"He shoots," 表示得分击中这一类意思，第二句"he Scors!"双关与Scores（得分）同音。就是个Game的暗喻咯√。
> 
> #阿L的题外话  
> Sirius、Draco是什么星大家都清楚。第一次遇见Regulus的时候去翻了字典，字典上说是“轩辕十四”，你以为这就够了，不不不，这颗星星还是狮子座的一等星哈哈哈哈。黑家兄弟都是蛇窝里的狮子啊！  
> 小德这个套路呀，太适合春节了。如何不慌不忙地向家人介绍男朋友呢，先打个预防针说个特别差的，然后，只要稍微好一点父母就都接受了。自古套路得人心。


End file.
